A Soul's Will
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: It has been throughout history that Soul Calibur and Soul Edge will forever be locked in eternal strife, seeing who would gain the edge to overpower either. Seventeen tears later after Soul Edge has been broken from the will of Siegfried, signs have risen to show that it shall return. It is up to another persons soul to have to will to take the duty of Soul Calibur, or forge anew.


Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there. Welcome to another to one of my installments of video game crossovers, please don't hit me. This time, it has come to one of my favourite series.**

**Soul Calibur.**

**So, it just came to mind about this crossover. A soul is a part of a living thing, like us, of course. RWBY talks about the soul in regards of Aura. Soul Calibur talks about the strength and will of a soul. So, after a lotta thinking, this came to mind. Hope you like it. If not, no harm done.**

**Heads up, this mostly revolves around Soul Calibur 5... and Ezio Auditore is in here since he was a guest character in the game**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Soul Calibur.**

* * *

_"Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one."_

_-Bruce Lee_

* * *

_His vision was distorted. Everything was just one big blur as he held tightly on the scabbard of his sword in his left hand. A few stray strands of blonde hair obscured his already horrible vision, yet he refused to falter. Even with obscured vision, he doesn't need to rely on it for fighting. He slowly closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he focused his senses to his hearing. His ears twitch ever so often as he listened for movement of his opponent._

_He took a couple steps forward, keeping his eyes shut as he advanced. He took another couple steps when he didn't hear anything, for the exception of his own footsteps. His head then snapped to the left when his hears picked up a different pair of footsteps._

"_I finally found you... please... give me your soul... Jaune," a distorted feminine voice called out that would even make veteran Hunters piss themselves right on the spot. _

_Jaune gripped harder on the scabbard as he faced the direction of the voice. His face shifted into a frown. He heard the footsteps approach closer and closer to him. He shuffled his footing backwards bit by bit as the footsteps became heavier and heavier. "I don't want to fight you," he calmly pleaded to the figure, not opening his eyes yet._

"_Just give me your soul! I don't want to be alone!" the voice shrieked in clear anger and sorrow. She hefted her sword up over her head and swung down quickly onto Jaune's head. The Knight swiftly placed his right hand on the handle of his sword and then did a lightning fast quick draw as his eyes opened to meet his opponent and-_

* * *

"Mr. Arc! Mr. Arc!"

Jaune quickly flung up from his sleep and looked in front of him. His eyes were drowsy with dark circles present underneath them and his hair was a bit lopped sided. He shook his head as his vision readjusted before seeing the professor with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Jaune rubbed his eyes with a small sigh and looked at her. "Yes?"

The professor shook her head at him with a small sigh of her own, with irritation clearly in it. She had silver hair that barely reached her neck and tight curves on her body. What was most distinct was her large bust that was only being held back by a light purple bra behind a tight white long sleeved dress shirt with a knee high skirt the same colour as her hair. Most male students in the classroom were more distracted by her breasts rather than boredom. "If you aren't getting enough sleep, I suggest you do before I teach you some discipline," the professor stated sternly.

Jaune straightened up and nodded quickly with a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry, Prof. Ivy, I promise it won't happen again," the Knight mumbled out.

Ivy rolled her eyes at him. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Arc." She clapped her hands together and turned to her side to face the other half of the room and faced the bored. "Now, if there aren't anymore interruptions, let's continue off with the lesson."

Jaune placed his hands underneath his chin and did his best to listen to the lesson. This has been going on for the past few months now after the second semester of their second year started. He has been having this dream frequently now. He never really understood the meaning behind dreams, nor the basic meanings of them. The dream he had before Ivy brought him back to his senses started after he had a fight against Cardin in sparring. Thanks to Pyrrha's daily training routines on top of their dorm, he has been improving greatly in his fighting skills. It was a close win for Jaune as his Aura was dangerously close to the red zone after he bashed Cardin in the face with his shield. He never knew why this dream started coming to him after the match, but it has been causing him hours of sleeping time, waking up in the middle of the night before drifting back to sleep hesitantly.

Another thing he never knew about his dream was his first fighting style that he studied and practiced under, Iaido, a style in the usage of a katana that involves quickly unsheathing the blade for a rapid attack before sheathing it again. It was a very exotic style and very unpredictable, even to the best swordsmen out there in Remnant. But when he was _joining _Beacon, he wanted to honor his family's name. So he took up a pale reflection of his great-grandfather's and father's style of fighting, a sword and shield.

All in all, this confused the fumbling Knight as he tried to comprehend on what was going on.

"So, how does one fuse their Aura into their weapon without having it leak out?" Ivy asked the class. The Schnee heiress quickly raised her hand with a triumphant smile on her face. "Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss placed her hand back down and placed them together. "If a person is able to flow their Aura into their weapon at a slow pace, they can keep it from leaking out of their weapon as they fight, gradually adding Aura into the weapon, thus making it stronger," Weiss answered clear as crystal.

Jaune couldn't help but adore the heiress' voice. It sounded so firm yet gentle, just like how she grew up. She grew up prim and proper, but inside she was just a gentle soul just wanting to live her life in her own way.

Ivy nodded with a small smile on her face. "Correct, Ms. Schnee. Now, I want you people to-" The bell rang cutting her off from her sentence. "Well, I can say that we can continue this tomorrow. Please review your notes taken from today so you can be ready for any upcoming pop quizzes," Ivy said to her class before they dismissed themselves.

* * *

_Cafeteria..._

Jaune was just poking at his food, dozing in and out of consciousness. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to his side to see Pyrrha with a concerned expression on her face. "Jaune, are you alright. Prof. Ivy called you out during class. Are you getting enough sleep?" the Spartan asked him.

Jaune just gave Pyrrha a weak smile before returning his attention to his food. "Sorry, Pyrrha, I'm just not in the mood to really talk right now. I just need a little more sleep. It should do me some good," the Knight replied back quietly. He just forked himself a piece of chicken into his mouth and chewed on it slowly. He swallowed it and then looked at his teammates. "What do we've got next, you guys?" Jaune asked.

"We have combat class up next, Jaune. I just hope Nora won't go overboard again with her offensive," Ren calmly responded to his team leader.

Their hyper active teammate just bounded in her seat in excitement and a huge smile, which some people could say is clearly sane, with her eyes brightening. "Yes! We get combat class for the third time this week! I never did like Prof. Ivy's class about Aura and weapons. It's so booorriing!" she proclaimed, singing the last word.

"And there she goes," Ren whispered to himself.

Jaune just chuckled at his friend. "Hey, you've been friends with her since... since you've been friends," Jaune said awkwardly before resuming to his meal.

"Smooth, very smooth, Jauney boy," Yang joked from the other table across them.

Jaune just blushed and looked the other way.

* * *

_Combat class..._

Jaune had his shield up and his sword behind him with the tip of the blade pointing to the side. He eyed his opponent carefully with stern eyes. He gripped hard with his right hand, the sword arm, spun it around. He ran towards his opponent and slashed from the side with a shout. She dodged the swing of his sword and pointed her rapier up with the handle near her chest. She summoned a glyph beneath her

and propelled herself towards Jaune. Just before the tip of the rapier hit Jaune, the Knight raised his shield up at the last second, blocking the attack. This staggered his opponent making her reel back from the counter.

Jaune advanced forward, charging right for the heiress who was still recovering from the counter. He rasied his shield up again and pulled his left arm back. He neared Weiss and let out another shout as he swung his arm back out, bashing his shield into the body of Weiss. The heiress flew back from the hit and rolled backwards onto her front side. She got back up to her knees and she glared at Jaune. Behind her icy blue eyes, a fire was lit, full of pride and determination to win.

She got back up to her feet and she narrowed her gaze at Jaune. She pointed Myrtenaster at him before rotating the Dust chamber above the handle. It shifted into the red Dust chamber and the blade of the rapier began to glow a faint red. Jaune didn't notice this last minute change as he charged towards Weiss again. He brought his sword up and brought it down on Weiss. The heiress brought Myrtenaster up above her head and blocked the incoming attack. Jaune reeled back greatly as his sword made contact with her rapier. A huge shockwave sent him flying back a couple feet and left him dazed.

Weiss smirked at him and changed the chamber to the light blue Dust. "It's over," she announced. She spun around for a couple seconds before stabbing her rapier into the floor of the ring. Ice started spurting out of the ground in a wave towards Jaune.

Jaune tried to dodge the incoming wave of ice to his left. But his foot got caught in the wave. The ice encased around his foot, setting in place, making him fall down on the ground face first. He arched his back to get a good look at the ice around his foot. But while Jaune was flexible himself, the white chest armour restricted any means of bending back enough for him to reach the ice. He kept on trying and trying and yet to no avail.

His eyes then darted to Weiss who was slowly approaching him. Once again, he tried to bend back to get the ice. But he noticed that he could move his hand, noting that it was also cold. He looked back down to see that his right hand was also encased in ice thanks to the heiress. "Oh my God!" he shouted when the ice started to creep up along his arm, same to his leg as well. A moment passed and all that was spared from the ice was his head which was facing down on the ground. He tried to break free from the ice but had no success.

"Mr. Arc cannot proceed. Ms. Schnee is the victor," a masculine voice said in an Italian accent. The arena bell rang with students cheering for the heiress. Weiss about about to walk off the ring until the figure said, "Ms. Schnee, would you please unfreeze Mr. Arc." Weiss let out a small groan of annoyance before heading towards the frozen Swordsman.

Weiss stood over Jaune and placed the tip of Mrytenaster over the ice the was over his back. "Stay still and you'll be fine," Weiss stated to Jaune. She applied some red Dust into the chamber and ignited the blade with flames. Jaune panicked for a moment as the flames flickered about but sighed in relief as the ice began to melt off him.

A couple moments went on by before Jaune was free from his icy prison, which was now soaked into his clothing. He stood back up and nodded at Weiss. "Thanks for unfreezing me, Weiss," he told the heiress with gratitude.

"Whatever. Don't ever bash me with your shield again or next time I may not be so nice," Weiss shot back as she left him.

Jaune walked off the stage, water dripping off his clothing with a small hurt expression on his face. He wasn't paying attention until her bumped into someone. He looked up to who he bumped and gulped at who he saw. The man was dressed in white robes cascading down just a few inches bellow his knees. He was wearing charcoal black trousers which was also accompanied by black leather boots. He had two silver gauntlets over his wrists and a red sash going around his waist with a sword strapped to his left side. He had a short haired beard with his short dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and friendly brown eyes. "S-sorry, Prof. Auditore," he stuttered out.

Ezio just chuckled at the stuttering Knight and ruffled his hair. "Va bene, Jaune," Ezio replied back calmly to him. Jaune knew what he just said since the professor was here at the start of the year, quickly growing accustomed to his language. Jaune nodded at him and looked over at Team RWBY. Weiss was seated between Ruby and Blake who were just watching the next matching going on which Ezio announce on. "Looking at Bianco come la neve?" Ezio teased.

Jaune blushed and looked away from Ezio. "N-No! I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ezio just grinned at Jaune and nudged him. "Listen to me, mio amico. You need to really start accepting the fact that you're innamorato," Ezio threw out, singing the last word teasingly.

It was not a secret within the JNPR team that Jaune had a crush on the Schnee heiress. It was very obvious in the beginning of their first year here when he tried to hit on her occasionally before he gave up all attempts a few months after the second semester of that year.

Jaune was about to talk again until Ezio shut him up with a stern look. "If you need any help in the department of wooing said strumpet, basta chiedere a me. Onorevoli sempre cadono per me," Ezio offered.

Jaune chuckled at his teacher when he heard him say that. "Don't the woman staff here slap you in the face whenever you try to hit or flirt with hem?"

"And yet, I never give up on my journey of love," Ezio retorted.

"_You are one strange teacher, Prof. Auditore," _Jaune thought before leaving the bumbling instructor alone who was still talking about love and wooing.

* * *

_Evening, rooftops..._

Jaune was lying down on the ground off the rooftop after having a small spar with Pyrrha. When he means by small, he means body excruciating pain that'll hurt until morning. "Whoo, why can't we go a bit easy now?" Jaune panted out with a thick layer of sweat on his forehead.

Pyrrha offered him a hand which he reluctantly took and lifted him up. "We have to keep training like this to keep our skills in check, Jaune," Pyrrah explained to him.

"I know, I know. But is it okay that we can just take a break from doing this for awhile? So I can get a little more sleep?" Jaune asked her.

All what the Spartan did in response was a bright smile on her face. "Sure. There is such thing as over training. You should give yourself a break before resuming our routine," Pyrrha replied. Jaune let out a sigh of relief before heading down to the stairs. "Hey, Jaune, can I ask you something?" Pyrrha asked him.

Jaune turned around to face her. "Sure. What is it?"

"I'm still wondering why you're still not using your own fighting style. The first one you were taught," Pyrrha told him.

Jaune stood there quiet for moment gathering his thoughts. "Pyrrha, I already told you, I want to honor my family's name here at Beacon. So I'm using the same fighting style they used so I can represent them."

Pyrrha sighed at him and walked over to him. "Jaune. Remember that everyone is different. You're not your great-grandfather or your father. You're you, Jaune. Shouldn't you take something else up instead of using their style?"

Jaune just stayed quiet. Seeing that he doesn't want to answer, Pyrrha nodded and turned around. She heard his footsteps go on before becoming softer and then completely gone. Pyrrha didn't mean to hurt his feelings or to insult him in anyway. She may have used a style before that was totally a reflection of it, but in time she found another one that suited her. Why couldn't Jaune do the same? With a heavy sigh, she followed suit down the stairs.

* * *

_Ozpin's office..._

Ozpin was seated in his office as he looked at the footage of the matches toady provided by Ezio. Apparently he was watching Jaune's and Weiss' match over and over again. He was looking closely at Jaune until his Scroll rang with a message. He paused the video and picked up his Scroll. He looked closely at who it came from and widened his eyes a bit at who it was. _He who Fights the Past_

"_Ozpin, it is clearly important for you to know of this. It has been seventeen years since I've defeated Nightmare and broken Soul Edge. But something has happened. It has been over a decade since I've formed Schwarzwind, my mercenary force of Hunters and soldiers, fighting off Grimm and the Malfested. Me and my men are still loyal to Remnant to defend it. But just a couple days ago, I've noticed something. _

_If you remember, and I know you do, I was once the wielder of Soul Calibur. But ever since I've defeated Nightmare, I've stopped using the blade itself. Soul Calibur has all but lost it's power. The surprising thing is that it has changed shape. I'm no longer the wielder of Soul Calibur. It has chosen a new wielder for it. And you know what this means._

_This means that it harbingers the return of Soul Edge, which also means Nightmare. I can't stop him this time._

_If I may, allow me to come to Beacon along with some of my men. I've been all around Remnant but haven't found anyone worthy of wielding the spirit sword. I've searched everywhere save for Vytal. If your academy hosts the next wielder, I must come."_

_Sincerity from your friend, Siegfried._

_P.S: Tell Glynda I said hi._

Ozpin closed the Scroll and set it aside. He had a troubled expression affixed to his face. He reached for his coffee mug and raised it to his lips. He took a small sip from it. He looked outside the window of his office. A small chill ran down his spine when he recalled events of Siegfried and Nightmare fighting toe-to-toe all those years ago. Most of the students here don't even know what has happened seventeen years prior. And all don't even know what the spirit sword and/or cursed sword is and the never ending battle between them.

"This is most troublesome," the headmaster muttered to himself.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter of A Soul's Will. **

**So, who's worthy to wield the spirit sword? **

**Who's fated to become the wielder of the cursed sword? **

**Will Ezio ever be with a lady? (JK)**

**Once again, hoped you guys liked it and I'll see you next time.**

**Side Note: I'm going to Montana for three days which means no updating for awhile. When I get back I'll type as quick as my fingers may go.**


End file.
